Sol (Hero of Light)
The incarnation of Sol, that first fought Father of Darkness Title: The Giant of the Sun Appearance SolZen has a body that appears to be silver bandages wrapped and fused together into a skin. His chest, head, abdominal regions glow orange. His head is one solid surface with glowing yellow eyes and hair like fire. In the middle of his chest is the sunspot, a source of light, outside and the skin around it appears to have partially melted away revealing grey muscle tissue now glowing orange, there is a red glow from underneath it. SolZen has digits with claws on his hands and feet. Body Features *'Skin': SolZen's skin can withstand beams, fire and high heat. His skin is also resistant to injury. When charged with energy his silver skin turned red/orange and the other way when he is loosing energy. *'Sun Spot': His energy core, the intensity of his power seems to have partially melted away the skin on his chest. It is the reason for his inner body being a different color from his limbs. *'Hair': His hair is made of the same material as the rest of his body. It is where most of his energy is collected. *'Stellar Energy': The red/orannge fire like energy that flows through his entire body and what he runs on. It is a particle energy field created from Spirit Firein his Sun Spot. *'Spirit Fire': Elemental fire born of his soul, its fusion with his body is what gave him his giant form. It is the Spirit Fire aspect of his Stellar Energy that allows him to manipulate it as he does. *'Eyes': SolZen's eyes can see through the dark, across vast distance and across the spectrum. *'Power': SolZen's muscles can produce superhuman power, in comparison to humans. *'Biotics': SolZen possesses similar Biotics to the Ultras from the Land of Giants. **'Arms': Can channel his Stellar Energy to produce beams and Phase energy. **'Feet': Similar to the Arms are simply used for flight **'Skin': absorbs sunlight for energy. Can gather energy from other EM sources. **'Brain': SolZen is telepathic Techniques Finishers *'Stellar Cross Shot': A beam charged in his hands and fired like the Specium Ray or Cross Ray Storm. Finisher *'Solar Flare': SolZen charges his SunSpot and fired a powerful beam, his strongest attack. *'Super Nova': SolZen overloads his sunspot self-destructing in a massive explosion. *'Corona Halo': SolZen's version of the Halo Slash *'Corona Smasher': Similar to Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. Finisher. *'Corona Light Bomb': SolZen gathers energy into a miniature sun in his hands and throws it. Finisher. Other Abilities *'Stellar Shot': Light Bullets from his hand. **'Stellar Arrow': Arc shaped Light Bullets from his hands. **'Stellar Smash': An energy beam from his fist. *'Stellar Eye Shot': Laser beams from SolZen's eyes. *'Stellar Shield': A red circular shield. *'Stellar Hyper Punch': SolZen uses Phase Energy to increase the power of his punches *'Stellar Hyper Kick': SolZen uses Phase Energy to increase the power of his Kicks. **'Spinning Quasar': An energized spinning flying kick, similar to the Mebius Kick *'Stellar Hyper Swing': A variety of throwing techniques, SolZen grabs the enemy by the arm and the leg and spins before throwing them. *'Stellar Mare': SolZen throws his opponent after grabbing them by the head. *'Stellar Flip': SolZen grabs his opponent's attacking arm and moves it over his head to the other side flipping them over. *'Stellar Willpower': Ultra Willpower. *'Stellar Freeze': SolZen absorbs all of the target's heat, freezing them solid. *'Corona Thunder': SolZen generates electricity from his body and uses it to call down bolts of lighting in a straight line in front of him. *'Stellar Garden': SolZen creates a pocket dimension to seal away opponents or to fight without fear of collateral damage. *'Sun Rise': SolZen creates a sphere of Stellar Energy that radiates in intense pulses. *'Light of Enlightement': Light from SolZen's head that calms everyone within the area. It is uncomfortable for truly evil beings. Due to its nature, if used on an Ultra it may cause said Ultra to gain a final form, such as Glitter mode for none type changing Ultras or etc. Trivia *Sol is the official name for Earth's sun, it comes from ancient Norse Mythology. Zen, while pertaining to Buddhist wisdom in the form of small parables and quotes also means a state of mental peace. SolZen together effectively means, Peace/Wisdom of the Sun. *SolZen is based off my original Idea for Ultraman Myth, but was changed before I learned Non Ultra Heroes could be put on this site. His enemy was intended to be LunaPhobos who would have been the Zagi to his Noa. Luna being ancient an Goddess/Name for the moon and Phobos being the Greek god/personification of terror while also being the son of Ares god of war. His name ultimately means the Terror of the moon. Category:SolZen321